Belarus's Wolf Problem
by Louisa Weilschmitt
Summary: Scared Belarus? Evil Lithuania? Oh and Fem Prussia... Belarus does not like German fairy tales, wolves, or Lithuania... Here's why... One shot.


_Mwhahahah... Plot bunnies... I'll work on marching band later..._

_I got the idea from dyslexic-Carmie's The Hero and the Leading Lady... .net/s/8001562/1/_

_Uhhh... Fem Prussia, Scared Belarus, Evil Lithuania what the hell is going on! What is this madness!_

_This is a fan fiction..._

_Its rated T because Fairy Tales were not told to children originally, they were for adults. Read Grimm's fairy tales and you will find some gory stuff...  
_

* * *

Belarus should never have stayed the night at Prussia's house...

She now hated wolves, particularly the big bad wolf.

Prussia's boss, Fritz had read them a "bed time story." She had no idea how creepy German Fairy tales were...

As she tossed and turned a pillow hit her head.

"Belarus go to sleep." Prussia mumbled. "It's just a story, West and I grew up hearing them and we're fine."

Belarus shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

It wasn't working...

* * *

She was walking down the road, wearing a red ridding cloak her big sister had made her. She had to deliver some food to China for her big brother who was busy with work. Apparently China was sick.

As she walked along the path she ran into a wolf, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello little girl and where might you be going?" The wolf asked.

"I-I'm going to China's house... T-to give him some food fr-from big brother." She stammered.

"There's some lovely flowers of the road a little ways. Perhaps you should pick some for him?"

"Ahh... Uh... I.. I don't, big brother said to stay on the path..." She stammered. And she continued to walk.

"Oh but at least let me keep you some company." The wolf said. "What's your name? I'm Lithuania." The wolf smiled cruelly.

"I-I-I-I'm Be-Bel-Belarus..." She said, shaking.

"You look cold, perhaps you should sit down and take a rest."

Belarus decided a little break couldn't hurt, so she rested against a tree and fell asleep. The wolf ran off and ate China.

When Belarus woke the wolf was gone and it was dark. She hurried along the path to China's house.

When she got there, the door was opened and China's wok was stuck in the wall. "He-Hello? China?"

"Hello little Belarus!" The wolf shouted and gobbled her whole.

* * *

Belarus woke with a start, crying.

"What's wrong Belarus?" Prussia asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanna go home! You're fairy tales are scary!"

"It was just a nightmare, wha-"

"I was eaten by the big bad wolf!" She sobbed. Prussia sighed and walked off to find old Fritz. "Wait! Don't leave me!" She clung to Prussia's nightgown.

"Uncle Fritz? Can we call Russia? He's little sister is scared of that fairy tale." Prussia sighed.

"I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to scare you." Fritz stood up and called Russia.

A few moments later Russia picked Belarus up. "Big brother they told me a scary story!"

Russia glared at Prussia. "It was freaking Red Ridding Hood! Calm down man!" Prussia defended. "Me and west grew up on these stories!"  
"I promise you. You and your brother will regret this." Russia glared.

"Don't you fucking touch West." Prussia glared and slammed the door in his face.

"Big brother... I had I nightmare." Belarus said as they walked home.

"Would you like to tell me?" She nodded.

"I was little red ridding hood and Lithuania was the big bad wolf and he ate me and China."

"Oh but don't you remember the ending?" Russia asked. "Your big brother comes and saves you. He kills the mean old wolf and you and China come out unharmed."

"Big Brother will you please make sure that a wolf doesn't eat me?" She asked.

"Of course my little sister." Russia smiled at her and they continued walking home.

* * *

~A few years later~

* * *

Russia kept his promise... He made Prussia and Germany pay for what they did to his sister. Her killed Prussia before her brother's eyes and took the eastern part of Berlin. Along with that he took quite a few countries with him, among them Lithuania.

Belarus nearly fainted at the sight of Lithuania. He was still her big bad wolf. She made a promise to herself that she would defeat the big bad wolf and was especially cold around him. Even if she had come to love him.

* * *

_The end!_

_Don't question my sanity, Crazy stuff happens in Anime, it's crazier in Fairy tales and even crazier in dreams!_

_Wow... Very sad and disturbing at the end...O.O_

_Have a good night!_


End file.
